1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to turn indicator signals for vehicles, and more particularly to a turn signal canceling apparatus which recognizes that a significant turn has been made and deactivates the signaling condition.
2. Brief Description of Prior Art
Vehicle turn indicator signals are generally well known in the art. Most automotive vehicles utilize turn signals which can be selectively activated by the operator to indicate a direction in which he/she intends to turn. Such signals are usually in the form of flashing light units and are controlled by switches sensitive to the turning of the steering column of the vehicle, the indicator unit remaining in its activated signaling condition while the steering wheel remains unmoved or continues to move in the direction of the turn. When the steering wheel is urged in a direction opposite the direction of the turn a mechanical catch in the steering column is released canceling the turn signal.
While the use of systems devised and utilized for the purpose of indicating a turn by a vehicle is known in the prior art, such systems consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, including, canceling the signal when a pre-determined distance has passed since the turn signal was activated (U.S. Pat. No. 6,204,759); canceling the signal when the vehicle's turning angle exceeds a specified degree (U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,020); canceling the signal once a pre-determined time has passed (U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,020), and canceling the signal based on changes in the gravitational and inertial forces experienced by the vehicle (U.S. Pat. No. 3,876,976). While the systems fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the prior art does not disclose the structural limitations of the present invention for canceling the signal once a quantified turn has been made.
In this respect, the automatic cancellation means for vehicle turn indicator signals according to the present invention substantially departs from the conceptual concepts and designs of the prior art and in doing so provides a system developed for the purpose of canceling the signals when a quantified turn has been determined.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved automatic cancellation means for vehicle turn indicator signals. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.